U.S. patent publication 2005/0166386 describes a method of fabricating an annular metal matrix reinforced by an annular insert of composite material. In that method, an annular groove is formed in a first annular metal part, a second annular metal part is formed that is suitable for constituting a cover for said groove, composite fiber turns are introduced into the groove, the cover is put into place, and the assembly is subjected to hot isostatic compression.
During that operation, the metal of the cover creeps into the cavity until all of the empty spaces between the turns have been filled.
It is known that such a hot isostatic compression operation is lengthy and expensive.
With the above-described prior method, it is not possible to make a metal matrix including an annular insert of considerable axial length.
In addition, with the prior method, making a drum of IBRs (a part that results from assembling a plurality of disks) assumes that welding is to be performed after each IBR has been individually fabricated. Such an operation carries risks, particularly since each IBR is expensive to make.
The invention enables this problem to be solved.